Water heaters are generally used to provide a supply of hot water. Water heaters can be used in a number of different residential, commercial, and industrial applications. A water heater can supply hot water to a number of different processes. For example, a hot water heater in a residential dwelling can be used for an automatic clothes washer, an automatic dishwasher, one or more showers, and one or more sink faucets. Water heaters use one or more of a number of devices (e.g., valves, heating elements) to control the amount of heated water that can be available for these processes.